


ANBU in the Bedroom

by Rukosband



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU roleplay, Bottom Kakashi, Established Relationship, It's mostly foreplay, M/M, Things don't go according to Kakashi's will, top iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: “No! Wait! Kakashi, it’s me!”He froze as the ANBU standing in his darkly lit bedroom quickly scrambled to pull off the mask, his voice and chakra becoming all too familiar.Kakashi groaned in relief, leaning against the doorframe to steady himself as his heart pounded in his chest. “Oh, Gods, Iruka. You’ve practically given me a heart attack.” He knew he was being a little dramatic, clutching at his chest as his pulse hammered away, but he really had envisioned the worse case scenario.Iruka cringed, fumbling with the mask in his gloved hands. “Sorry, I’m so sorry,” he professed. “Standing in the dark in uniform was a stupid idea.”“Haa,” he breathed, still trying to calm his beating heart. “Why are you dressed in that?”Fidgeting, Iruka bit his bottom lip. “Remember, a while back, you said you wanted to… have me wear an ANBU uniform?”Of course he remembered; it was one of many outfits he’d fantasized Iruka wearing just for him.“Vaguely.”





	ANBU in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Shishō - Master (as in teacher)  
> Shochō - Boss/Commander  
> Saikeirei - Highly respectable bow designed for apologies or towards nobility.  
> Ryūken - Hound  
> Inu - Dog  
> Kitsune - Fox

 

With a grunt, Kakashi twisted his neck around until it finally popped, releasing the built up tension that had been growing more noticeable as the day dragged on. He looked to the growing night sky ablaze with deep pinks and oranges. He was going to have to escape his duties again - sitting at the desk all day was murder on his back.

_Maa, I sound old,_ he inwardly sighed.

The last of his ANBU guard deserted his sense range, taking up watch duty somewhere in the shadows as he approached the old home he’d moved back into. It had been emotionally taxing to try and make it a place that wasn’t haunted by the ghosts of his past and remodeled ten times over just because a lot of it was in need of repair. But he had help along the way and now it felt like home once again.

He pushed the door open, the hinge he continued to forget to oil creaking in reminder. “I’m home,” he called out. Years ago, saying those words had been strange to his tongue but now they spread a welcomed warmth through him.

The usual reply never came and Kakashi paused in his undressing. Odd, considering he was usually the last one home unless he was evading – not hiding from – his Hokage duties. Now that he listened, the house was suspiciously quiet and dark; the only lights that were on were in the kitchen and genkan. Pushing out his senses, he found a dampened chakra towards the back of the house. It was late but not _that_ late, but he supposed his lover could have fallen asleep.

Something still nagged at him though, as if the air in the house was charged and tense. He left his boots on as well as the Hokage robes and quietly walked through the house. _Someone_ was here, but their presence was subdued, and that sent his instincts on high alert.

Stepping lightly, careful not to let the newer hardwood flooring give away his position, Kakashi approached the room. The chakra source was just on the other side, locked down and unwavering. Something wasn’t right. Kakashi slid the door to the bedroom open and immediately reached for a kunai.

“No! Wait! Kakashi, it’s me!”

He froze as the ANBU standing in his darkly lit bedroom quickly scrambled to pull off the mask, his voice and chakra becoming all too familiar.

Kakashi groaned in relief, leaning against the doorframe to steady himself as his heart pounded in his chest. “Oh, _Gods_ , Iruka. You’ve practically given me a heart attack.” He knew he was being a little dramatic, clutching at his chest as his pulse hammered away, but he really _had_ envisioned the worse case scenario.

Iruka cringed, fumbling with the mask in his gloved hands. “Sorry, I’m so sorry,” he professed. “Standing in the dark in uniform was a stupid idea.”

“Haa,” he breathed, still trying to calm his beating heart. “Why _are_ you dressed in that?”

Fidgeting, Iruka bit his bottom lip. “Remember, a while back, you said you wanted to… have me wear an ANBU uniform?”

Of course he remembered; it was one of many outfits he’d fantasized Iruka wearing just for him.

“Vaguely.”

“Well…” Iruka spread his arms out, the mask in one gloved hand. He was sheepishly awkward as he grimaced, “Taa-daa…”

His first instinct was to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation; how he’d nearly pulled a knife on his lover because said lover had wanted to surprise him. It was more of a nervous laughter kind of feeling - the kind where something serious almost happened and the shock of it still lingered. Kakashi did end up with a throaty chuckle, but as he looked Iruka up and down, the amusement and intent to kill morphed into lust. “What’s the occasion?” he said low, almost a husky growl. Iruka’s cheeks darkened in response.

“Just… felt the urge,” he mumbled, now fully embarrassed.

Kakashi pushed off the frame and walked closer, keeping himself deliberately slow and predatory. “Oh? An _‘urge?’”_ he drawled seductively. Iruka didn’t often indulge him this way but when he did, Kakashi never let the moment pass him by. “Just an _‘urge’_ to dress in full ANBU gear? In…” He studied the dings and scratches of the armor and how tight they seemed to fit Iruka. The arm guard wrappings were maxed out and squeezed his forearms and the vest was very snuggly in place. Kakashi’s eyes wandered to the porcelain mask. “... In _my_ old uniform?” Was the fact that Iruka was dressed in _his_ clothing a bigger turn on? He scanned the man again.

The answer was, yes - yes it was a _huge_ turn on.

Iruka fumbled with the mask again, blushing up to his ears. “I can’t exactly take a uniform from the ANBU storage room. What would I say? ‘Oh hey, I need to borrow this for the day for my kinky sex night?’ I’m pretty sure Ibiki-san would indict me into a mental ward right then and there.”

The vision of Iruka asking Ibiki to borrow an ANBU uniform completely red with embarrassment but with a serious face sent Kakashi reeling. He’d pay money to see a video of that.

Iruka pouted but Kakashi still laughed and crossed his arms inside his robe’s sleeves. “You know,” he began, closing one eye and leering at Iruka. “You could have asked me. I _am_ the Hokage, after all.” He stepped closer, reaching out and grasping an arm. He brushed his fingers over the straps. “Could have found you something that fit a little better than my old armor.”

On cue, Iruka scratched nervously at his scar. “It’s a little tight, but it _is_ from back when you were scrawnier.”

“Are you calling me fat?” he said aghast, faking offense.

Iruka rolled his eyes, pushing a hand into his shoulder playfully. But he unexpectedly held it there, a small smile spreading across his face until it darkened into a leer. Iruka stepped closer, running his gloved hand up to the back of Kakashi’s neck. “I’d say you’ve developed into a fine man who’s only become more dignified with age.”

A shiver ran through him as Iruka’s breath ghosted over his throat. The game was afoot.

Kakashi snaked an arm around Iruka’s waist, pulling the man flush against him. “Mm. You know how to flatter an old man.” He pressed a kiss behind Iruka’s ear, feeling him squirm and whine at the contact. “And you know just how to tease him,” he said with a squeeze to Iruka’s hip.

The hand left his neck and pushed him back a bit. Iruka was looking up at him, soft brown eyes brimming with nervous concern. “It’s… okay that I wore this? I wasn’t sure if I was overstepping.”

Kakashi shook his head, humming his answer. “Not overstepping at all. Although,” he cringed, causing the relief on Iruka’s face to falter. Kakashi ran his free hand down the length of Iruka’s arm until he grasped the mask. He put the sculpted grinning fox face to his own, saying, “Maybe give me some warning next time so I don’t come home to a quiet house and an ANBU in the bedroom.” He moved the mask to the side, smiling. “Neh?”

Iruka’s skin flushed so deeply, Kakashi could feel the heat. “I know, I know. That was stupid,” he grimaced. “I just got so absorbed in it I didn’t think it through properly.”

Kakashi wanted to moan in satisfaction. Iruka was so excited for a little role-play that he didn’t fully think of the consequences? That fact spurred his libido into overdrive. But he steeled himself, not giving in to his desires _just_ yet.

He held the mask back, staring into the eye slits, curious if he could find it in himself to get it up for _this_ particular mask. A mask he’d seen his own reflection in. A mask he’d seen splattered with blood. A mask with Iruka behind it.

Huh… So he could…

He glanced at the Academy headmaster. “You learn from your mistakes. So maybe next time give me advanced warning.” Iruka’s face fell - not the reaction Kakashi had been aiming for.

_Right, of course,_ he quietly scolded himself. Iruka thought Kakashi was telling him to try again later. That was _so_ not the case.

Kakashi chewed the inside of his lip as he stepped back, resigning himself to his toughest composure, and held the mask out to Iruka. “Put it on,” he commanded in a deep huskiness.

A moment of shock was quickly replaced with a grin. Iruka dipped his head and claimed the mask. “Right away,” he flitted, placing the porcelain over his face and tilting up. _“Hokage-sama.”_

The whine that left Kakashi’s throat didn’t surprise him though he did wish it hadn’t. He hated the formalities but the way Iruka had purred it set a fire in his stomach.

To make matters worse, Iruka knelt onto one knee, head bowed. “I am yours to command, Shochō.”

_Maa,_ Kakashi internally drawled as he looked to the ceiling. _I always thought Naruto would be the death of me._ The blonde he’d watched mature was still a pain in the neck even at this age - Kakashi just figured his body would give out trying to keep up with his student. Now he knew better with the things Iruka did to set his heart racing.

He weighed his options and decided death by Iruka was his preferred way to go.

Raking his eyes over the crouching form, Iruka had slipped into the role of ANBU with relative ease. Peculiar, considering the man had never been one of the silent assassins, but then again, Iruka hadn’t been around enough of them to _not_ have picked up their quirks.

Kakashi straightened his back, slightly regretting it as the aches of sitting in a chair all day were an unwelcomed reminder of the sacrifices he made when taking up the mantle. He slid into the persona of a commander addressing his ranks and returned his arms into the sleeves of his robe. “You’re a new face, ANBU. Your codename?”

“Whatever you will it to be, Hokage-sama.”

Ah, that put a slight halt to their game. Kakashi had kind of hoped Iruka had already planned something. He ran a mental checklist of every ANBU codename, wanting to avoid using one that was already available. There was no way he would be able to keep his composure around the poor soul who coincidentally had the same name.

Was it narcissistic that he briefly considered his own ANBU codename? Ryūken. _Hound._ No, he decided. That was just too weird. He wouldn’t be able to get the images of blood out of his senses when he should be focusing on Iruka.

“Then from this point on, you’ll be known as Inu.” Simple and hardly creative, but fox and dog masks were rarely used in ANBU and Kitsune was already taken. If an Inu came to be under his command, he’ll just simply have them change their name.

“If that is your wish, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi bit his tongue from making a raunchy comeback, still fighting to play the game Iruka had engineered. “And your mission status, Inu?”

“Successful, Shochō.”

“Hmm,” Kakashi lilted. “And where is your scroll report.”

Iruka’s shoulders tensed and Kakashi wondered if he was scowling or grinning under that mask. “My apologies, Hokage-sama. The mission scroll was destroyed in the fight.”

Kakashi tutted and circled around Iruka, around _Inu._ “I’m disappointed in you.”

Iruka moved onto both knees, palms on the floor in front of him as he bowed in a full saikeirei. “Please, Hokage-sama. I will do anything to make it up to you.”

Kakashi swallowed. Iruka was _really_ putting on a show to be a step above groveling. “Then you shall be my personal attendant for the night,” he claimed, donning the accent of a noble and not Hokage. He shooed Iruka with a half-hearted flick of his wrist, listlessly instructing the man. “Draw me a bath, for I’ve grown weary from the day’s events.”

The pretend ANBU stood, bowed, simply said, “Of course, Hokage-sama,” and left the room.

The second the door shut, Kakashi puffed out his cheeks and forced air out of his mouth. He wanted to scream. How? _HOW?!_ How is this happening? What in the world had happened to have put Iruka in this mood? And why the hell was he indulging Kakashi so willingly? He paced the room, exerting his built up tension from wanting to push Iruka onto the bed and have his way with him only to freeze ramrod straight at the polite knock.

The door slid open, the ANBU mask dipping down in respect. “Your bath is ready, Shochō.”

“Ngh- Good,” was all Kakashi could say. Any more and he would make a fool of himself.

He swept passed Iruka, shoulders back, head high, a little more comfortable with the roll of a dignitary. Kakashi was sure Iruka would make fun of him for it later, but right now, all he wanted was to see where this little venture lead.

And Konoha be damned if he cracked now.

The bathroom was humid and thankfully enough that the mirror had fogged over. He didn’t want to know what expression he was wearing. Iruka stepped in behind him, closing the door. “Come,” Kakashi beckoned and held his arms out in a lazy t-pose. “Remove my clothing.”

“As you wish,” he answered, and walked over behind Kakashi.

Iruka’s hands were gentle and careful as he removed the white cloak, as if touching Kakashi himself were a sin. It frustrated him. He craved Iruka to touch him, to run the gloved fingertips down his skin, leaving hot trails in their wake.

Instead, Iruka took great care in folding the cloak, making sure the top letters of Rokudaime were displayed on top as he carefully placed it on the sink counter. The sash around his waist was gone before he realized it and he moved onto the shoulder and neck guards next, snapping the buttons with deliberately slow ease. Kakashi kept his breathing under control as Iruka silently made for the zipper, just barely catching the slight hitch in hesitancy before unzipping the front of the jacket. With him this close, Kakashi could see that Iruka was entirely focused on Kakashi, the slightly visible eyes hungry for him.

Iruka removed his gloves next, holding Kakashi’s hands gently in his as he peeled the fabric off. It would have been infinitely sexier if Iruka had used his teeth to pull the gloves off, but then, had he, Kakashi would have lost all control then and there.

This was clearly torture for the both of them as Iruka somehow managed to keep himself from manhandling Kakashi as he removed his boots, thigh weapons pouch and wrappings, and his long sleeved shirt. He was being the perfect attendant when all Kakashi desired was for Iruka to touch him in all the right places.

His lover paused with a pinch of his undershirt between a finger and thumb. “If I may, Hokage-sama.” Kakashi raised his arms, arching forwards as the spandex glided over him.

Now bare-chested, Kakashi leered over at... Inu, he had to remind himself. Iruka was never any good at keeping his emotions concealed, never even close to ANBU level, but this surprised him. Almost as if it were a different person. The chakra was suppressed, not completely erased, but lowered enough to make detecting who it belonged to more difficult. His movements were slow and purposeful, imitating someone with years of practice. And he was patient - Iruka was never patient.

Kakashi wanted to break this carefully crafted persona.

He hummed in satisfaction, flexing his stomach and chest muscles just enough to bring attention to them. And it certainly worked.

Reaching forward he caught Inu by the chin. “I think it’s rather unfair that I am in a state of undress while you remain fully clothed.” He felt Inu swallow so he smiled in return, chuckling softly. “But I suppose you can’t protect me without your armor.” Kakashi stepped away, sealing his grin away by clenching teeth as Inu sought after Kakashi’s touch. The mock ANBU caught himself and straightened, but the mask followed Kakashi’s languid movements across the room. “Stand guard, Inu,” Kakashi instructed as he dropped his pants and underwear in one swift movement. He made sure to angle himself just enough to tease, painfully aware that his arousal was on prominent display as he stepped into the hot bath water.

As the steamy water warmed and loosened his muscles, he caught the sound of a forced calming exhale behind him. Curious, Kakashi glanced over his shoulder; Inu was looking up at the ceiling. Kakashi bit his bottom lip hard enough to keep his laughter at bay.

Iruka was starting to crack.

“Inu, how do you expect to protect me from over there?” he called out. He grinned even wider at the reciprocated frustrated breath.

“My apologies, Hokage-sama. Where would you like me?”

_Underneath me,_ he left unsaid, (though it took all of his will power not to speak it out loud.) Instead, he motioned for Inu to stand at the end of the tub. “Right there is fine.” Inu obliged, but kept himself facing away from Kakashi, his chakra beginning to waver.

He bathed in relative silence, running the soap and cloth over his skin in practiced slowness. Not rushing through the bath was actually incredibly relaxing as the warm water ebbed at his muscle aches. Kakashi never took his eyes off Inu but he’ll quietly confess that it took him a little longer to notice the gloved fingers constantly flexing than a Hokage level shinobi should admit.

“An ANBU should always remain perfectly still while on guard duty, Inu,” Kakashi scolded. Inu immediately straightened, the fingers now flat against his sides. Kakashi chuckled and ran his tongue between his lips. “However,” he spoke dramatically, “I _do_ need some _assistance_.” The mask turned slightly his way. “Do this old man a favor and massage his feet. I promise you a great _reward_ in return.”

Inu spoke respectfully at first, and then it dipped into something sultry. “As you wish, _Hokage-sama.”_

Goosebumps ran up the lengths of Kakashi’s arms as a shiver of desire rippled through him. This was no longer a game to spice up the bedroom - this was a game of seduction - of who cracked first. And Iruka might actually be winning.

The arm guards were removed and placed silently on the floor - no art of seduction with that. But when Inu tilted his head back enough to expose his throat and chin, reaching a gloved hand up and taking the tip of his middle finger between his teeth- well… Kakashi’s mouth suddenly felt very dry.

Inu removed the first arm-length glove slowly and effortlessly. For the second he used his now bare hand and casually dropped them both onto the floor. Inu crouched beside the tub and held out a hand to which Kakashi filled with a foot. He didn’t particularly enjoy having his feet touched but Iruka knew the best ways to relieve the tensions without making him squirm.

And Inu was no exception.

He started off rubbing circles into the arch of his foot, loosening the muscles that had been stuck in his boots all day. It was relaxing, causing him to come undone. He knew that wasn’t the intended purpose but… Kakashi rested his head back against the wall and let Iruka - Inu - go to work.

Kakashi moaned in bliss, - he really was getting old. Between the warm water and the massage, his aches and pains were whisked away.

He was beginning to drift off, completely forgetting about what had started this when Iruka’s voice pulled him back awake.

“...ge-sama. Hokage-sama.”

“Hm?” Kakashi blinked, lazily snapping back up.

At some point, Iruka had moved onto his other foot, a hand slowly creeping up his calf muscle. “You shouldn’t fall asleep in the bath, Hokage-sama. It would be bad if you caught a cold.”

Kakashi made a noncommittal hum of acknowledgement, still lost in the relaxing mood when Inu’s roving hand travelled a little too far North. He twitched, suddenly awake, and sat up, taking his legs with him. Kakashi was determined not to lose. He wouldn’t- _couldn’t._

Grabbing the shampoo bottle, Kakashi held it out and said with a hint of allure, “Mm, Inu, why don’t you put those talented fingers of yours to work on my most defining feature.”

“It would be my honor, Hokage-sama,” Inu responded eloquently, and set to work once Kakashi angled himself better. Gentle fingers massaged his scalp, using just enough force to make him sway with the movements but not enough to cause any discomfort. As the suds increased in volume, Inu carefully brought his hands along Kakashi’s jaw and urged him to tip upwards. “Lean back, Hokage-sama. I wouldn’t want for you to get soap in your eyes.” Kakashi indulged him with a smirk and closed his eyes just in case as Inu continued running his fingers through his hair. Iruka hummed and Kakashi could almost picture the smile on his face.

What he hadn’t expected, were the words of praise and suggestive provocation.

“You’re hair is beautiful, Hokage-sama, but I’d hardly call it your most defining feature.”

“Oh?” Kakashi played along. “Perhaps I was being too modest. Though I may no longer have the Sharingan, I still have the ugly scar.”

A hand dipped down onto his chest and Iruka was suddenly speaking low and dripping with sex into his ear. “Not a single part of you is ugly, Hokage-sama. We all bear scars but they define who we are.” If it weren’t for the ANBU mask, he’d feel Iruka’s breath on his skin. “Your hair _is_ rare in color and it is a beautiful silver, but what distinguishes you isn’t anything physical.”

Kakashi swallowed, willing his heart to remain calm because, _fuck,_ his body was heating up with desire again. “And what would that be?” he asked equally low and controlled. He didn’t trust his voice not to come out strangled if he said much more.

Inu smirked, withdrawing his hand from Kakashi’s chest and grabbing the detachable shower hose. Kakashi listened as the stool slid over the tile and Inu situated himself, switching on the hose and running the water through Kakashi’s hair. “Your raw talent and skill for one,” Inu went on while he washed the soap out over the edge of the tub, letting the floor drain take care of it. “Your abilities are something anyone would be envious of, myself included. But that’s just a small part of you.”

Kakashi listened intently, aware that what was being said was Iruka’s true feelings. He knew Iruka loved him for more than just his looks and skills, but hearing that out loud always made his heart and stomach do a funny dance.

“You’re incredibly loyal and protective of your charges; the epitome of self-sacrifice; never putting yourself first. Unlike most men, you don’t crave power or demand respect, nor do you let ill-wills get under your skin.” Inu placed the hose back on its holder and gently began draining the excess water out of Kakashi’s hair. “I’ve been in your service for a long time, Hokage-sama, and though you may appear indifferent to the love and misgivings of others, I know that you would rather put your life on the line for someone you disliked and hated you in return, than to lose them. And _that_ is your most distinguishing feature.”

He wasn’t sure if that was Iruka talking anymore. It was said so evenly and matter-of-factly, without any hesitation or need for pause, that it was almost like it was read off of a script. Iruka usually spoke with such raw emotion that there was never any doubt to what was said. Kakashi wasn’t doubting it now - Iruka had said similar things in the past all the time - he was just… processing it differently.

And it left him speechless, searching the wall for some semblance of help in how to respond. He was always pretty hopeless with finding the right words.

He could sense Iruka’s chakra begin wavering again - probably fluctuating with his emotions because he was worried that he had said something to offend Kakashi. The exact opposite was what he was feeling but he steeled himself, locking the emotions that nearly sent him pushing Iruka onto the bathroom floor and making love to him right there.

Kakashi chuckled softly, arching back and cupping what jaw he could find while he grinned. “You flatter me, Inu. I see I’ve chosen the right ANBU to stay by my side.” Inu leaned into his hand but said nothing, the dark voids of the mask’s eyes making it impossible to see what expression Iruka was wearing. Kakashi hummed softly, then closed his eyes and pulled away. “Please fetch me a towel, Inu.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” Inu replied equally soft.

Kakashi stood, pulling the drain to the tub and giving himself a quick rinse in time for Inu to return with a fresh towel. Kakashi ran it over the majority of his body first before tying it around his waist.

He scoured his eyes over Inu’s perfect, at attention, stance as the ANBU asked, “Would you like me to fetch you some clothing as well?”

“No,” Kakashi answered as he stepped up to him. He lightly ran his hand down the tanned arm, making his intentions clear. “That won’t be necessary.”

Inu took a shuddering breath as Kakashi passed by him. “Hokage-sama?”

“Come, Inu,” Kakashi called over his shoulder as he headed for the bedroom. He was smiling victoriously. The ANBU may have hesitated, but there was no need to repeat the order - Inu was hard on his heels not a moment too soon. “Such a good boy,” Kakashi mused as Inu shut the door and stood, awaiting orders. He wondered what face Iruka was making under that mask and decided he wasn’t going to wait to find out.

As he reached up to take it off, Inu snatched his wrist, causing Kakashi to flinch at the suddenness of it. “My apologies, Hokage-sama, but it is against protocol to remove an ANBU’s mask.”

_Cheeky little…_ His lover certainly knew how to tease and just barely hid the amusement in his voice in doing so. Kakashi smirked, pulling his hand free. “Even though I am your commander? How bold of you, _Inu._ What happened to doing _anything?”_

“...”

Ha, he had Iruka now. It was about time he broke this clever little façade.

His grin fell, eyes searching for reason as Inu raised his hand to the mask, placing it over the muzzle. “If you so wish it…”

“No,” Kakashi stopped him, though it took him a second to come up with a reason as to why. “I want you to reveal your identity to me when you’re ready - when you trust me.”

“Hokage-sama, I already trust you.”

Shit, that backfired. Kakashi stuttered; he had to come up with an excuse quick. “Then… Leave it on,” he said, removing Inu’s hand from the mask and brushing his own down the lengths of Inu’s arms. “So that I may learn to trust you without the inclination of knowing who you really are.”

Inu breathed, “Hokage-sama…”

Kakashi smiled as Inu leaned towards him, longing for closer contact. The carefully crafted persona was finally beginning to break. Kakashi looked over his shoulder before returning his gaze back to Inu. “Will you join me? I grow awfully lonely during the night. And what better place to protect me than in my bed?”

“Whatever… Whatever you desire, Hokage-sama,” Inu said, breathless.

“And if I desire you?” Kakashi walked backwards towards the bed, holding his palms upwards in invitation.

Inu came closer, ghosting his fingertips over Kakashi’s outstretched arms, still hesitating, still holding onto some control. “I…”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kakashi grabbed him near the elbows and yanked him close, speaking in a near whisper into his ear, “Do you desire me?”

Inu whined, goose bumps breaking out across his skin. He leaned his head away from Kakashi, exposing the slope of his neck. “... Hokage-sama…” His breath hitched as Kakashi’s mouth hovered over the muscle, contemplating biting down only to lick it a second later.

“Kakashi,” he ordered as he kissed up to Inu’s ear. “Use my name.”

The sound of a small gasp sent a shiver through Kakashi after he nipped at an earlobe. “Ka- Kakashi-...sama…”

“That’s a good boy.” He released Inu’s arms but was quick to grab his waist. Kakashi smiled into the muscled neck as he felt hands smooth up his chest and grip his shoulders, the short breaths coming out in quiet shudders as Inu fell further into lust. He mouthed at the only skin he could reach that was close to Inu’s face without the mask or uniform getting in the way, relishing in the way Inu arched up into him and whimpered.

He had very nearly won their game, expecting Iruka to finally break and beg.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Inu shoved him down into the mattress and straddled his hips, and yet, Kakashi was staring up at the fox mask, a little dumbfounded. He had predicted the mask to be cast aside and Iruka’s lips pressed hungrily on his. Expected him to curse his name and beg to be taken. He had prepared for that.

What he _hadn’t_ anticipated was Inu running his hands over his chest, breathing erratically as he huffed out sweet nothings and ground his hips against Kakashi. “You’re beautiful, Hokage-sama. Fucking beautiful.”

Kakashi forced himself to loosen his grip on the sheets and reached upwards. He wanted the clothing off. “Iruk- Inu,” he corrected, grunting in surprise as his wrist was snatched and pressed into the covers above his head.

“Hokage-sama, allow me to touch you,” Inu breathed, his other hand waiting eagerly at the lip of the towel, caressing the dip in his hips.

_“Shhhit!”_ Kakashi swore under his breath.

The mask was boring down on him, nearly touching his face. Iruka was still unbelievably in control. He couldn’t fathom how. He’d had him! Iruka had been literally shaking with want! And yet, somehow, he’d gathered the strength to take control. To lift his weight off Kakashi and kneel over him, still keeping his wrist pinned above his head.

After a few, heady exhales, Kakashi all but surrendered. “Yes, _please!”_

The towel was thrown open and he gasped as Inu took hold of his neglected arousal, throwing his head back with a moan. Kakashi wasn’t usually this needy but… _“Fuck…”_ This pretend courtship game was no longer make-believe. He was desperate, teased for so long that he would just about do anything.

Kakashi cursed a few more times, thrusting his hips up into Inu’s hand with just enough restraint not to go overboard. He could hear the smirk behind the mask and whined when the hand left. “You, _tease_ ,” Kakashi accused with a little venom. Iruka loved torturing him.

“Hokage-sama,” Inu whispered and Kakashi was blinded, a hand covering his eyes.

He was no longer pinned but that hardly registered as warm lips, kissing him several times, seeking access, enveloped his mouth. Kakashi gave it to him, opening in a gasp. A tongue made its way inside, eliciting a wanton groan from Kakashi as he was forced to focus solely on the feeling of Iruka’s mouth on his.

He'd been blindfolded before and he'll admit, he liked it, but there was something different this time around; something that made it feel like a stranger was having their way with him. It was still Iruka kissing him; though hard and passionate, the method and taste was still Iruka. But something else was starting to nag at him. It wasn't the way Iruka grinded into him or the hand that couldn't seem to touch enough or find a place to rest. It wasn’t the hungry moans that reverberated into his mouth and rumbled against his chest.

No, maybe it was because when he tried to envision what Iruka looked like right now, the mask of _Hound_ kept surfacing.

He felt his way up the flak jacket to the smooth neck, making note of the slight moisture of sweat before burying his fingers into the hair still tied up in a tight ponytail. Kakashi pulled Iruka's face closer against his, cupping a jaw, using his knees to push the man further up within reach. Running a thumb over the edge of the scar across Iruka's face, he assured himself that he was indeed in the care of his lover and _not_ some faceless ANBU. With that notion, it helped set his mind at ease.

Iruka began to pull away, taking Kakashi's bottom lip in his teeth, both of them groaning. And then the hand over his eyes was gone and he could see once again only to be met with the cold stare of the mask.

Inu sat back, resting on his thighs, trapping Kakashi underneath him while he smoothed his hands over his abdomen and pectorals. He, himself, was breathing heavily, chest heaving with an obscured harshness from the porcelain cover. Kakashi reached up, planning to toss that stupid mask away but he was once again thwarted, but the reaction was different this time. Inu took the hand into his and slipped it under the mask, nibbling the tips of Kakashi’s fingers and swiping his warm tongue over the ends as he held them between his teeth. Kakashi grunted, something closer to a moan, aroused by the gesture (not that he wasn't already) and imagining all sorts of things that Iruka could do with that mouth.

Feeling that shit-eating grin, the one Iruka could never fully hide when he teased, sent a shudder through him as a finger was sloppily sucked. _"Fffuck!"_ Kakashi panted.

Foreplay had been dragging on long enough.

Kakashi set his jaw, determination rising as he leaned upwards and fumbled at the buckle of the ANBU jacket. He growled when Inu pushed him back down and pouted as he was tutted.

"Now, now, Hokage-sama," Inu chastised. "How can I protect you without my armor?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and then grinned. "Are you saying your skills rely heavily on your uniform? If that's the case, then anyone can be ANBU."

Inu didn't immediately respond, pausing actually, as he contemplated what to say. Kakashi added another mental checkmark to his name and immediately regretted whatever smirk he was dumbly wearing.

Nails dragged down his torso, just enough to make themselves known, as Inu shifted into a more predatory posture. He didn't need to see to know that Iruka was grinning evilly and swallowed his anticipation for what was to come.

Inu crawled backwards, pushing Kakashi's legs out of the way until he was situated between them. A hand came up and pushed the mask just high enough to reveal his mouth, a sly grin most definitely in place. Iruka was going to make him eat his words.

Nimble fingers caressed the dip of his groin, achingly close before steering away to run down his thigh. He shivered at how exposed he felt under the glare of that vacant mask. Iruka should consider himself lucky Kakashi was more curious to see how this played out than to just flip their positions and finally find his release.

… Though a growing part of was leaning towards the notion that Iruka might not allow that to happen.

Kakashi tensed as his leg was lifted up and a tender kiss was placed on his knee. Iruka - Inu - was grinning, landing a few more kisses up his thigh, the last one becoming a nip.

"I can assure you,” Inu murmured huskily, “that not just _anyone_ can become ANBU, Hokage-sama."

As the resident expert, Kakashi was _very_ aware. And _very, VERY_ aware of the lips that continued up the inside of his leg. He tried not to react as a soft and moist heat enveloped him or when Inu procured a bottle of lube from the vest pocket and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He forced himself to relax as a finger slicked its way in, not quite how he imagined the night going but too pleasured to care. Kakashi stifled the moans and whimpers as best as he could as he was fondled and stroked and licked and Gods know what else, but he couldn’t restrain the cry of shocked pleasure as Iruka found the sweet spot, groaning at Kakashi’s own admission despite his mouth full of him.

Kakashi threw his head back, cursing, hands clawing down to grab onto something, _anything_ to feel the least bit of control, but Iruka skillfully dodged. “Fuck…” he whimpered, breathless. “Iruka-!”

Iruka stilled for a brief moment, forcing Kakashi to tilt forwards and look at him pleadingly when he was so close to becoming undone. “That name…” he muttered and Kakashi made a confused sound. “Is he the person you truly desire?”

Confused, Kakashi narrowed his eyes, wondering what on earth would make Iruka stop-

_Augh! This stupid game!_ Kakashi yelled internally, collapsing back into the sheets. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering why Iruka was choosing _now_ to take his roleplaying seriously.

And then suddenly, Iruka - no, Inu - was on top of him, trapping Kakashi between his tanned muscular arms. “Does your heart belong to another?” Inu asked in quiet seriousness.

His breath calming, Kakashi set his jaw. Fine, he’ll play along, and shock Iruka back to this reality with every word that poured out of him.

“It will always belong to him,” Kakashi answered firmly. “There’s no one else who fills my life with color the way he does. No one whose laugh floods me with as much warmth as his. No other smile that breaks through my darkest thoughts.” Kakashi cupped the exposed jaw, tenderly rubbing a thumb across the cheek. “I am a shadow and he his my beacon of fire, for without him, I am no Hokage.”

He felt Inu’s shuddering breath and the choked swallow as the words took effect. Kakashi meant it - every word. He knew he never said such things without it sounding like a joke or straight out of _Icha Icha,_ it being years since he’d last sounded so serious. But Iruka was his _everything._ Duty to the village may come first, but he’d die a thousand deaths before letting any harm come to his most important person.

Inu leaned into his palm, whimpering with a couple of sniffs, lips in a quivering frown. Making him cry had not been on Kakashi’s agenda but he couldn’t refute the result. He loved Iruka - loved him more deeply than he’s loved anyone. And he knew the man loved him just as much back.

The mouth opened, then closed, chewing a bottom lip, then opened and closed yet again as no sound came out. Inu swallowed and took a calming breath but his voice still wavered. “Then… Then just for tonight, pretend he is here with you.” He slid the mask back down, completely concealing his face once more. “Hokage-sama… Kakashi…”

Kakashi smiled softly, glad he’d said what he had. Somehow professing his love to the mask, even knowing Iruka was right there behind it, felt easier than when facing the man directly. “Now that wouldn’t be very fair to you, Inu,” Kakashi remarked, rising onto his elbows.

Inu held him at bay with an outstretched hand, only the pads of his fingers applying pressure. “That you would allow me this pleasure,” Inu said as he let his fingers glide down to Kakashi’s navel, “is _more_ than what I could ask for, Shishō.”

_Master,_ Inu called him. How befitting of a dog who both served and trained under his commander.

And how strangely erotic.

Inu had returned to kneeling between Kakashi's legs, bringing the little bit of life that had left back in full force. His fingers were skillful both inside and out while his mouth was busy with words of endearment and respect. Kakashi didn’t watch or fight him - just let Iruka did as he pleased despite not having any intention of bottoming tonight. But why would it matter when he was feeling so good? And he’d do anything for Iruka if the man were ever so selfish as to ask for it.

"Kakashi-sama," Inu warned before he slowly entered, Kakashi grunting from the raw heat and minute pain, Inu groaning as his own arousal finally got some attention. Once he was fully inside, Inu leaned over, finding one of Kakashi’s hands and entwining their fingers together, trembling slightly as he breathed through that first wave of pleasure. “Kakashi,” he said in a huffed, almost plea. They were both adjusting, taking a moment to allow Kakashi’s body to adapt. Meanwhile, Inu took their clasped hands and pushed them down beside Kakashi’s head while his other tenderly cupped his non-scarred cheek as he whimpered his name again.

Kakashi wanted to kiss him - wanted to so _badly_ kiss him but that _stupid_ mask was in the way. He knew Iruka was having the same dilemma as he leaned close only to jerk back some before he collided into Kakashi’s face.

The grip on his hand tightened as a growl of frustration rumbled through Inu, morphing into a whine. "Kakashi-sama," he said breathlessly, giving a slight push of his hips. He was asking for permission that he really didn't need but Kakashi hooked a leg over Inu's thigh and urged him forwards. Inu whimpered in response, hand swiftly leaving Kakashi's face and gripping the bed sheets as he began moving.

It was slow, testing the waters, still trying to let Kakashi adjust around him, but Inu was vibrating with the struggle not to go faster. Harder. More _animalistic._ Every few thrusts he repeated Kakashi's name, sometimes with honorifics, sometimes without. Kakashi groaned, keeping his head back, throat exposed, arching up into the man.

“Ah!” he cried out in shocked pleasure as Inu thrust into him at just the right angle. “Iru- Inu!” Kakashi clutched at the flak jacket, gasping for air as he watched through half-lidded eyes. Fuck, it felt good. _Too_ good. He needed more.

Inu groaned, muttering a curse before straightening back, removing Kakashi’s hands. Without the man to grab on to, Kakashi went back to fisting the sheets, shivering as he felt strong hands grip his waist. Inu picked up the pace and Kakashi moaned and cried out with abandon.

“Ha… _F-fuck! Hokage-sama,”_ Inu rasped.

It was the last thing Kakashi listened to as he let himself be swept away. He was aware that he was being called and praised and complimented but the words didn’t stick. His own sounds of pleasure were lost on him as he focused solely on the feeling of Iruka fucking him. Of _Inu_ fucking him. Of that mask. The Kitsune. Ryūken.

_Hound._

No, he couldn’t allow his thoughts to lead down that path - not with Iruka right there. Not in the midst of fantastic sex. Not with-

He can do this. He can do this. He repeated it over and over like a mantra, ignoring the instinct to grab the kunai hidden along the headboard. He can do this. He can-

A sudden lapse in memory had him seeing blood splattered across the grinning fox mask.

He can’t do it.

Kakashi panicked.

“Iru- … Iruka… Iruka!” He lurched forward, clutching at an arm.

Inu froze, pushing the mask up to reveal concerned brown eyes rimmed with panic. “What’s wrong? Kakashi? Does it hurt?”

Seeing that worried face, hearing that lovely voice, immediately soothed his lurking danger.  

“I’m sorry! I’ll stop!” Iruka started to back away but Kakashi tightened his grip.

“No!” He felt foolish for letting his fears get the better of him; for letting Iruka think he’d done something to hurt him. “No,” he repeated more softly, his breath finally calming. These were his demons, nothing more. They can’t hurt him.

“Kakashi…”

“I just need a minute,” he smiled weakly. _Look at me, spoiling the mood,_ he quietly berated. Iruka’s concerned gaze was not what he wanted to see. He wanted him flushed, open-mouthed and panting, eyes glazed in an erotic daze. Not worrying over Kakashi’s mental and physical state.

He was starting to relax, coming back to his senses, Iruka still inside him but softer. Kakashi, himself, wasn’t in any better shape, his anxiety killing off his arousal.

This could be fixed, he told himself. The night was still salvageable. “Kiss me,” Kakashi urged. Iruka further frowned, making a noise of uncertainty at Kakashi’s request. He didn’t ask a second time, yanking Iruka close and growling his demand. “Kiss me, _Inu.”_

Some of the fire returned to Iruka's eyes as he loomed over Kakashi for another brief moment before he dipped down and did as he was told. Kakashi kissed him fiercely, using actions over words to assure Iruka that it was okay to continue. Fingers found their way into his hair, caressing his nape and cheekbones. Kakashi did the same back, keeping Iruka close to him and using a leg to urge him to move. They both groaned into each other's mouths at Kakashi's assertive demand, Iruka breaking away slightly, gazing down at him with hazy eyes, pupils blown wide.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he breathed slowly and buried his face into Kakashi's neck, speaking into his throat as he began pumping his hips. "Do you want me?" He kissed lightly at the flesh, setting Kakashi's skin ablaze. "Tell me what you want, Hokage-sama." A hand traveled down and grabbed at a meaty chunk of Kakashi's ass, giving it a rough squeeze. "Tell me."

Kakashi tightened his grip on the back of the flak jacket and Iruka's hair, struggling to keep his voice from breaking. "I- … I want you- _ngh! -_ to finish what you started!"

Iruka thrust deeply into him and held it there, pulling his head back to leer down at Kakashi. "And what would that be?"

Once he caught his breath, Kakashi looked from Iruka to the mask sitting on top of his head and back again. _Inu_ was still making his presence known and he didn't like that. Kakashi snarled and lunged forwards, grabbing a fistful of the flak jacket to prevent Iruka from escaping as he tore off the mask and tossed it without a care off to the side. He crashed his lips into Iruka's startled expression, only vaguely aware of the grinning fox clattering to the floor, and dove his other hand into the dark hair, tearing out the hair tie. "I want you to hurry up and _fuck me, Inu_ ," Kakashi growled against the panting mouth. He glanced over at Iruka's deltoid and rubbed his thumb over the ANBU mark, the red ink smudging. He couldn’t believe Iruka had paid that much attention to detail but seeing it smear just affirmed what he already knew. "I want it to be you. I want to see you as you do it. Take me - make me yours."

Iruka whined, expression heating into something needy before it darkened and he pushed Kakashi back down into the mattress. His thrusting picked up speed, going deeper, hitting the right spot to make Kakashi's toes curl. "Fuck, Hokage-sama!" he cursed, digging his fingers into Kakashi's hips. "Touch yourself for me, _please!"_

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. It was nearly painful with how hard he was, and it wasn't taking much effort on his part to feel himself growing close.

Iruka was sweating, warm droplets leaving trails on Kakashi's much paler skin. He was holding onto one of Iruka's forearms while he stroked himself, the stark difference in their skin tones making his hand stand out. He loved the color of Iruka’s complexion and the way it contrasted, usually admiring it while Iruka was underneath him or when they stood flush in front a mirror, either of their arms snaking their way over their bodies. Iruka’s on his or his on Iruka’s. It didn’t matter whose hands were exploring the other’s body, they were always prominently displayed.

"Kakashi… Kakashi…" Iruka huffed and cursed, groaning when Kakashi used his legs to pull him closer.

"Inu," he called out in between moans.

Teeth flashed in an exhausted snarl as Iruka almost looked angry, pulling Kakashi's hips upwards as he bent over, panting into his neck. "Not that name," he growled. "Use the name in your heart."

It was struggle to say much as Iruka thrust into him at this new angle, hitting that sweet spot at every pump of his hips. Kakashi had already abandoned his own erection, arms now looped around Iruka's neck and shoulders. He crossed his ankles behind his lover's hips, clinging onto the man as if life depended on it. "Ir-Iruka! Hah… Iruka! Iruka!" He repeated the name over and over, feeling his body come closer and closer to climax. "Iruka- Iruka, I'm-!"

"Me too," he croaked and bit into Kakashi's shoulder junction.

With that, Kakashi came, pushing his head back as far it would go into the sheets as he rode out his orgasm, his entire body involuntarily tightening around Iruka in a full body hug. Iruka moaned loudly, his last few remaining thrusts, slow and deep, groaning into the side of Kakashi's neck.

They both laid in each other’s arms for a moment, catching their breath with an occasional twitch from the residual orgasm. It wasn't until Kakashi sighed in satisfaction with a long winded, ‘Maa,’ and flopped lazily against the sheets that Iruka pulled out, laughing goofily into his shoulder.

“Hah… Shit,” he said breathily, a smile on his face, and rolled off Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled with him, aware of the stupid grin he didn’t have the strength to hide. That probably had to be the best orgasm he’s had in a while and judging by Iruka’s blissful smile, he was equally basking in the afterglow.

They laid together on the bed, pulses slowing, breathing becoming regular, the tips of their fingers just slightly brushing for enough contact to be joined but not enough to feel the heat that had both of them sweating. Kakashi didn’t care that he was laying spread eagle on the bed, completely naked while Iruka was still dressed and tucked away. He was a gross mess, sweat and semen making him feel sticky, but he was still floating on cloud nine, no desire to move.

Iruka shifted first, rolling onto his side. “You feeling good?”

“Hnnn,” Kakashi hummed contentedly. His grin only widened.

Iruka shifted closer, grasping Kakashi’s hand in his. “You scared me for a moment there. What happened?”

Glancing quickly at the concerned, furrowed brow, Kakashi closed his eyes for a brief moment, his smile drooping some. “Maa… Things just… Things just got a little too real a little too quick.”

“Ah,” Iruka sighed in realization. “I take it ANBU role-play is out, then?”

Kakashi snapped around, eyes wide. “Absolutely not!” He pounced, launching himself on top of Iruka and pinning him down. “As if I’d relinquish my _Inu_ from his duties.”

Iruka blushed, lips turned up in a pout. “That so?”

Kakashi stuck his tongue out then grinned before bending down to capture Iruka’s lips. “It is,” he stated once they broke apart. “And I must say, _Inu_ has made quite the impression. Where were you hiding him?”

Tongue in cheek, Iruka flicked his eyes off to the side and back again, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I may have… been practicing throughout the day,” he mumbled.

“Oh?” Kakashi leered. “So this decision was made early on?”

Iruka struggled against his hold to avoid answering but gave up rather quickly. “I was doing some cleaning when I found the uniform.”

“And your mind just immediately went to the gutter?”

Iruka huffed, pinning him with a glare. “I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Oh, I’m not,” Kakashi chuckled and sat back. Iruka rose onto his elbows to continue pouting. “I was just enchanted by _Inu,_ and I hope to see him again. Although, he’ll have to get a different mask. Perhaps and actual dog one.”

Iruka snorted. “I can’t imagine they’ll let you-” He stopped and shook his head, grinning. “Nevermind, you’re the Hokage. I’m sure you’ll do whatever you want.”

Kakashi prodded his waist, causing Iruka to squirm. “Apparently so does _Inu._ Who knew you had that personality hidden within.”

Iruka growled in protest to being poked and snapped a glare on him. “You’re one to talk, _your majesty,”_ he flourished.

“You started it,” Kakashi countered and left the bed, stretching out his back. “Maa, but I could use another shower.” He glanced over his shoulder, smirking as the dark eyes traced over him. “You coming?”

Iruka met his gaze and then sagged in relief. “Yes, _please!_ Get me out of this thing.”

A laugh erupted through Kakashi as he made his way to the bathroom. “You did this to yourself. I gave you plenty of opportunities to take it off.”

“Shut it,” Iruka said as he chased after him. “You liked it and you can’t deny it.”

“Maa, maa! Nobody said I didn’t, _Inu.”_

“Then don’t sass me, _Hokage-sama.”_

 

After word:

Another menial workload and Kakashi was already debating escaping out the window. He dropped the papers and leaned back on his chair, the movement stirring up the dull ache in his ass. It was a pleasant ache that brought a goofy smile to his face for which he was grateful he wore the mask, otherwise someone would see and think him weirder than they already do.

A hesitant knock on the door and Kakashi called them in, more than willing for the distraction. Tenzō entered in jōnin gear, looking a little nervous and pointedly avoiding eye contact. Kakashi raised a brow and eyed the stack of papers in his hands. “Maa, Tenzō, are those the reports on the reconstruction of the lower east section?”

“Ah, y-yes,” the man stuttered, looking at the paperwork as if to make sure. He rushed over to the desk and handed them over, stepping back as he awaited his dismissal.

Kakashi eyed him suspiciously, wondering what could have caused Tenzō to be so awkward around him. Kakashi had yet to make any remark to make him uncomfortable and yesterday he had been on guard detail-

Ah, that was it.

A slow smile spread under the mask.

When he had started panicking last night, he’d letting his chakra roll off and emit his intent to harm. Any sudden change in his demeanor would alert anyone nearby. Tenzō must have been close enough to have sensed Kakashi’s chakra spike and come to aid him. Only, there was no intruder, just a kinky role-play setup that neither he nor the actual ANBU had been prepared for.

Kakashi chuckled softly as he pretended to leaf through the reports. “Maa, Tenzō, how was guard duty last night?”

The man made a disgruntled sound, face burning a deeper red. “It- It was… you know. Same old, same old.”

“Mmm. Yes, guard duty _is_ quite boring. But sometimes you _see_ things a Hokage might not,” Kakashi said almost nonchalantly. Almost.

“Ha… Y-yeah…”

Kakashi stopped rifling through the reports and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on top. “Tenzō,” he called, smiling wide. The man finally looked at him, swallowing apprehensively. “Should I add voyeurism to your profile?”

_“Nn!”_ he squeaked indignantly, his head snapping back and, even though Kakashi didn’t think it possible, turning a deeper shade of red. Tenzō opened his mouth to speak, struggled and grit his teeth, and then angrily pointed at Kakashi. “Get some damn window blinds or something!” he yelled. Tenzō fisted his hair and arched back before he through his arms to his sides. “Gods, give a guy some warning, will ya?!” He stomped over to the door and aggressively swung it open. “And don’t you _dare_ put that on my profile!” he threatened before leaving, slamming the door behind him. “AUGH! As if I _wanted_ to see that!” Kakashi heard him shout on the other side.

Kakashi snorted, biting his lip. Teasing Tenzō never got old and he had a much better plan in store for him. _Maa, I’ll even make it a paid mission,_ he mused, and immediately picked up a pen.

 

 

Post Script:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Teacher in the streets. ANBU in the sheets.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
